The present invention relates generally to the field of installation documentation, and more particularly to collating and intelligent sequencing of installation documentation. When installing a solution comprised of multiple products, installed and integrated together, there is typically no single documentation source describing the steps to perform a full installation of the solution. Each product provides its own set of installation steps with variations for version, operating system, product features, and other considerations. When multiple products are installed with the intent of integrating them together, there are dependencies between the products that affect the order and steps involved in the installation.